How Could You? Part One
by Avatar Kyoshi
Summary: After Katara being captured by Zuko then convincing him to teach Aang firebending, the team are now flying to the city of Ba-Sing Sei but when Aang noticies that Katara isn't the same,  can he find out what is going on? Sequel to A Change of Mind. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was silent as we flew to the earth kingdom city of Ba-Sing Sei, we had just picked up Zuko and Katara from the western shores of the earth kingdom. Katara seemed different somehow, I mean she was still Katara but she was acting differently, weird differently. There was some sort of a commotion in the back and a bit of shuffling around, but when I looked behind me everyone was still. I turned back and decided that I needed to know what was going on there was a forest below us that would be easy enough to land and find out what was going on "Land Ho!" I shouted and everybody jumped at my voice, they started leaning over Appa's saddle.

"Aang there's nothing there except forest." Said Katara

"I know but it's the perfect place to land and find out what's going on."

"What do you mean what's going on?" Sokka asked as we landed. We all got off and I continued.

"Did I say find out what's going on? I meant find out who's following us."

"Ok then what do you mean who's following us?" Toph asked.

"I felt some gusts of wind as we were travelling and I just want to land for a few hours so we can make sure that no one_ is_ following us."

"I didn't feel anything." Said Katara, "You Zuko?" he shook his head. I hated the way he was so laid back, Sozin's comet was in a few weeks and I still needed to master firebending, so annoyed. "Toph?"

"I didn't feel anything." Toph replied.

"What about you Sokka"

"I…" I gave him a glare and he soon answered, "I think I felt something."

"Urggh." Said Katara and rolled her eyes. Sokka realised that we were going to get into a fight if the subject wasn't changed.

"Well if we're staying here for a while we might as well set up camp, I'll get the stuff down Katara can collect some wood Toph you get the tents up-"

"Excuse me Fancy Pants?" Toph said her hands on her hips.

"Oh right, why don't you help me get the stuff down, Zuko and Aang…" he paused at what to do, "You guys do what you want."


	2. Shock and Horror

I waited until Sokka had got the stuff down then started to get the tents up unfortunately I wasn't very good at setting them up and Zuko was so he took over from setting the tents up and I went deep into the woods to find some meat. I bended myself up into the trees then sat there waiting for some prey, for not long I had nothing to do then I saw two figures down amongst the trees. It was Katara and Zuko, what were they doing? I soon found out. They talked for a while in quiet voices; luckily I could still hear what they were saying.

"Do you think we're alone?" Katara speaking.

"I don't know we could bump into Aang out here." -Zuko.

"I'm not sure what he'll say when he finds out. I mean he'll find out soon enough." -Katara.

"Well we'll just have to keep it from him as long as we can, hopefully, by then his feelings for you will have died down." Katara looked down at the ground, phew there was some good still in her, "You know coming out here was a good idea, one of your best." What? It was Katara's idea to go into the forest. Not so much good in her now. They stood there for a few more seconds then something not good happened.

"Oh Zuko." She said and he hugged her (more not good stuff in a sec) they pulled out of it, Zuko still holding her shoulders, then they went into a kiss and stayed in it for a while then pulled out and walked off.

"Katara," I said to myself, "How could you?"

I returned to the camp and sat down by a pile of woods that were meant to be the fire, then guess what? Zuko came over and lit it! After that I got hot and went to find a water source.

"I'm gonna go find some water." I said and walked into forest away from the camp. Walking through the forest I came across a huge lake there I practised my water bending and cooled down a bit. Afterwards I tried some firebending but got stuck and frustrated


End file.
